1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to infrastructure. Specifically, the present invention relates to cable infrastructure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Public and private utility companies include power companies, cable companies, communications companies, etc. These companies typically provide their services through an infrastructure. The infrastructure includes termination hardware and links between the various pieces of termination hardware. The links between the hardware may extend through the air, across the ocean or on land (e.g. terrestrial links). Terrestrial links are typically implemented using cables. For example, copper cables; fiber-optic cables or coaxial cables are all common. In addition, the cables may be housed in a protective covering such as a pipe or ductwork. The cable itself or the cable housed in the protective covering, may be referred to as a utility conveyance.
Typically, a utility conveyance extends between utility company junction points or termination points. The utility company may need to get permission to extend the utility conveyance from various local government agencies, from property owners, etc. The permission to extend the utility conveyance over various areas of land is typically referred to as a right of way. The right of way in this context is an area over which a company has received permission to extend a utility conveyance.
In conventional installations, a company installing a utility conveyance will be given right of way information. For example, if a utility conveyance includes fiber-optic cable, a pathway would be designated for laying the fiber-optic cable. Several companies may install a utility conveyance along a specific right of way. Therefore, during installation, a utility company does not only have to be aware of the utility conveyance that they are installing, but must also be aware of any other utility conveyance that may be in the area of the right of way.
In a conventional operation, a tractor is used for installing a utility conveyance. The tractor has a large earth digging mechanism (e.g. plow) that digs a trench that will house the utility conveyance. In some implementations, the pipes or ductwork which comprise the utility conveyance are laid first and the cable is then pulled through the pipes.
The plow is typically located in the front of the tractor and operates on several hundred horsepower. Therefore it is very easy for the plow to cut through difficult terrain and dig the trench. As mentioned earlier, there may be a preexisting utility conveyance buried on the right of way. Given the power of the plow, a preexisting utility conveyance may be easily cut or severed by the plow, during plow operation. Cutting a preexisting utility conveyance results in a tremendous cost in terms of down time, materials and financial liability if a different company owns the severed utility conveyance.
Currently, in an attempt to avoid such a mishap, markers are placed throughout the right of way. Small colored flags typically denote the markers. In a typical cable plow operation, the right of way is first explored and any preexisting utility conveyance (e.g. all cables and ducts), that are in the area of the right of way, are identified. The markers are then placed in locations, which identify the utility conveyance along the right of way. As such, the tractor operator may avoid any preexisting utility conveyance.
The markers are placed in advance of the plowing operation or may be left over from a previous plowing operation. As such, the markers may be removed over time. In addition, if the markers are placed on rugged terrain the markers may be obscured from the tractor operator by the rugged terrain. Lastly, if the markers have been placed well in advance of the plowing operation, the markers may be obscured by new grass growth, dirt or other objects. Therefore as the tractor operator navigates the right of way, the tractor operator continually has to observe the right of way to make sure that a marker is not overlooked.
In addition to paying attention to the plow at the front of the tractor, the tractor operator also has to pay attention to the cable being pulled behind the tractor. This cable is often expensive and may be damaged if the cable is tangled in the terrain. In addition, if the cable is tangled, time is lost in stopping the tractor, backing up, untangling the cable and realigning the cable in the trench.
During operation, a tractor operator has to look for markers in the front of the tractor to make sure that he does not damage any preexisting utility conveyance. In addition, the tractor operator has to be aware of the installation of the cable behind the tractor, so that avoidable problems can be detected. It is difficult for the operator to be aware of the markers in the front of the tractor and simultaneously observe the installation of the cable in the back of the tractor.
Thus there is a need in the art for a method or apparatus that enables a tractor operator to simultaneously observe the markers located in the front of the tractor and the cable installation occurring in the rear of the tractor. In addition, there is a need for a method and apparatus for locating markers that may have been obscured. Lastly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for locating a tractor plow, relative to a preexisting utility conveyance, during tractor operations.